Romantic Liaisons
by bon vivant
Summary: A drabble collection centered around the romantic lives of our favorite characters. Sporadically updated. Later drabbles may contain yuri and/or yaoi. Drabble #1: Miranda is confused. Kanda tries to explain. It doesn't work out.


**Romantic Liaisons **

**Disclaimer: **D Gray-Man doesn't belong me. I do own  
>copies of the anime seasons though...<p>

**Summary: **A collection of oneshots and drabbles about the romantic affairs of our favorite characters. Various genres, pairings, and ratings. May contain some yaoi and/or yuri later on. Updated sporadically.

* * *

><p><em>Title: <em>Getting Lucky  
><em>Pairing: <em>Miranda/Kanda  
><em>Rating: <em>T  
><em>Word Count: <em>801  
><em>Warning(s): <em>Innuendos everywhere!  
><em>Summary: <em>Miranda is confused. Kanda tries to explain. It doesn't work out.

* * *

><p>"So Miranda have you gotten lucky yet?" Lavi asked her with a devilish smirk playing at his lips. The red-head was up to no good, but Miranda didn't realize this as she pondered his question only briefly.<p>

She had recently become an exorcist which is a bit of good luck for her. However, she had also been training a lot lately without really getting any better which is bad luck for her as per usual.

"A little bit." She replied. She furrowed her brow when Lavi chuckled. What's so funny about that? Maybe I need to explain myself a little, she decided. "I've recently earned the right to call myself an exorcist." She explained with a hint of pride.

"I don't mean like that." Lavi waved her off. "I mean like _getting lucky." _He stressed the last two words, accentuating them with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Miranda confessed. It was so frustrating not knowing what the red-head was implying. She was such a failure! Surely a more competent woman like Lenalee would immediately get the joke.

"You don't?" Lavi asked with faux shock. The red-head shook his head. "That's just too bad. Maybe you should go ask Yu about it." His suggestion came off as innocent although it was anything but innocent. The bookman was well aware of something brewing between Miranda and Yu, and now he was merely trying to stir it up a little.

"I don't know..." She trailed off. Why would she ask Kanda? The man was a jerk. She belittled herself enough without his help. Frankly he intimidated her.

Lavi shrugged his shoulders as he turned to walk down the hallway toward the cafeteria and away from Miranda. "Your loss!" He called over his shoulder as he rounded the corner.

Since speaking with Lavi earlier Miranda had thought about nothing but the bookman's odd suggestion. She was still thinking about what 'getting lucky' could possibly mean as she walked back toward her room. She was just about to give up when she bumped into something solid.

The brunet stumbled back against the wall, and immediately begin apologizing. "Oh! I'm sorry." She gushed as she straightened out her uniform. "I wasn't paying any attention, and now I've bumped into you. I'm so sorry!" She looked up, intending to plead forgiveness more directly and with eye contact, then forcefully stifled a gasp at the sight of Kanda.

"Che." The man snorted derisively. "Move out of my way."

Miranda made to do just that without another word. She stepped away from the wall, unblocking Kanda's door which she had been leaning halfway against. Kanda moved past her, and was about to open his door when she was overcome by curiosity.

"What's getting lucky?" Her mouth blurted before her brain could stop it. As soon as the words were past her lips she snapped her hand over her mouth and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

Kanda's hand paused hovering over his door knob. "What?" He barked out the question like a command, and Miranda flinched.

"I said, 'What's getting lucky?'" She replied, her words muffled by her hand.

"Why would you ask me such a question?" Kanda asked gruffly.

"I was told to ask you. Could you please explain it to me? I'm very curious." She admitted. At this point she was so embarrassed she thought she might cry. Why did Lavi ever have to mention this to her?

"No." He immediately snapped, and made to open his door once more.

"Then could you maybe draw it out or write it?" She blurted. Kanda paused again, and she felt a small flower of hope bud in her chest.

"No."

"Then could you show me?" She asked.

She just had to know. All of her life Miranda had always been the last one to know. She was always dead last, and for once Miranda wanted to know the information so next time Lavi asked she could reply with confidence and without making a fool out of herself.

Maybe, after she learned what it was, she'd ask Lenalee if she'd ever gotten lucky just to see if the other girl knew... It would be nice to know something before the chinese exorcist, to just one time, be the one who knew more.

Kanda paused for a very long time as he carefully measured her with his dark eyes, and when he spoke his voice was lower than usual.

"Do you really want me to show you?" He asked.

She nodded eagerly. Kanda paused once more before finally nodding, and pushing open the door to his room. He gestured for her to enter as he asked one last question,

"How much time before your next training session? This might take a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The ending was OOC for Kanda; I know this, and I don't care. This was supposed to be short and amusing, and personally, I found the end to be rather entertaining.

Suggests for what pairing should be written next are welcome!

Reviews are amazing. 33

xx. bon vivant.


End file.
